James and Alice
by DarthFlores
Summary: This is a series of events that involve James Sirius Potter and Alice Longbottom II.
1. Chapter 1

**Note I don't own Harry Potter, all rights go to J.K. Rowling.**

it was a nice August morning, 24 year old Harry was with Ginny, she was three months pregnant, and they were sitting on the couch. About two months ago, they had found out they were expecting. The Weasley clan was in shock, after all Ginny was just 23 years old, but they expected her to get pregnant in her twenties, just not early twenties. The timing was great after all, Ginny was in her off season, and Harry just got back from a mission, so it was pretty good.

"So Harry would you like to start thinking for names?" asked Ginny.

"I have no idea Gin, right now though it is to early to think of names, maybe later" said Harry.

Just then he heard the dour knocked, as usual he really wasn't expecting company, but Ginny would invite Luna over from time to time. Much to his surprise Neville was outside.

"Oh hey Neville what brings you here?" asked Harry.

"Well I just thought i'd drop off a plant for you guys, as well as tell you he good news." said Neville.

"Well come to the table then." said Harry.

As the three went to the table Ginny had gotten a Tea kettle. "Would you like some Tea Neville?"

"Yeah sure." said Neville.

"So what brings you here?" asked Harry.

"Well I have good news." Neville replied.

"Well what is it?" asked Ginny.

"Hannah is pregnant." Neville replied.

"Wow that great- wait but don't you think it was too early to get her pregers? after all you two only five months into your marriage." said Ginny.

"Well stuff happens, anyways Hannah wanted me to ask if Molly could fill her in on what to do." said Neville.

"Sure" said Ginny.

 _Two days later_

Hannah was outside Harry and Ginny's house, she had already knocked so she tried again. When the door opened she was greeted by Ginny. "Hey Gin, what's up."

"Oh nothing much, come in, come in." said Ginny.

"It is nice that we're both expecting." said Hannah.

"Yeah, I just hope nothing bad happens." joked Ginny.

"Don't jinx it." said Hannah.

"Sorry, so new topic, about names." said Ginny

"Bit early for that Ginny. Have you got names sorted out yet." asked Hannah.

"Harry and I agreed yesturday that if it's a girl then Lily, if it's a boy James." said Ginny.

'Ah very good to name your kid after in-laws Gin." said Hannah

"Yeah, we, were gonna be super moms in the future." said Ginny.

"Yeah, that's why I live in the Leaky Couldron, Speaking of Jobs, Neville got a job at Hogwarts as the new Herbology teacher, oh I'm so proud of him. He'll be the best Herbology teacher since professor Sprout." said Hannah.

"But she was our teacher through out our years." said Ginny.

"Which is why he'll be the best." said Hannah. "So shall we go to t Molly for advise?"

"Sure!" said Ginny.

 **Several Months Later!**

After months of Ginny snapping at Harry do to her hormones she succesfully gave birth to James Sirius Potter, on March 9th. He had jet black hair, blue eyes, and a nice smile. It was a wild ride, but still went well. For Neville and Hannah though, she faced some complications and had to be in complete bed rest during those months, but luckily she prevailed and gave birth to Alice Longbottom II on April 22nd. She had blond hair, brown eyes, and was a little on the small size. It was a month after Alice's birth in which Hannah thought it was the right time to officially introduce Alice to James.

 _Knock knock_

Ginny had heard a knock and decided to open the door, James was in his little play pen so it would be okay to see who's there. As she opened it she was greeted by Hannah "Oh hey Hannah, what brings you here?" asked Ginny.

"Well I just thought it would be nice to introduce Alice to her future best friend, and possibly her future husband, to James of course." said Hannah as she came in and put Alice in James' play pen with him. "You two have fun now."

Ginny then observed on how easy James and Alice became friends, she could tell this will be the building blocks to something great.

 **Well that's it for this chapter,see you in the next one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note I don't own Harry Potter, all rights go to J.K. Rowling.**

It has been five years since James had met Alice and they were doing great as friends. The play dates were pretty normal, most of time they were at the Potter's residence but today they were at the Leaky Cauldron.

The Leaky Cauldron was the residence for The Longbottoms. Hannah was promoted to Landlady and decided to have her family to live in the Inn. Hannah had invited Ginny for tea while James and Alice would play.

Ginny had entered said Cauldron with James and saw that today was a slow day, she saw Hannah and said "Oh hey Hannah, How's it going?"

"Oh good, today's been slow, tea's on the counter. I'll go take James to Alice." said Hannah. She then took James' hand and walked upstairs to Her and Neville's room. It was a play they lived in of course had two bed rooms, a kitchen, two bathrooms, and even a porch for Neville's flowers. "Are you excited to see Alice, James?"

"Oh yeah, I wanted to show her My new product from uncle George's shop" said James.

"Just make sure it doesn't hurt anyone." said Hannah.

"Can you just give this to my mom then." said James.

Hannah took said product, which was in a box, and opened the door. "She's in her room, let Neville know if you need anything."

James then waved hi to Neville and walked into Alice's room, it was a nice room, painted pink, and Hannah was sitting on the floor. "Hi James!" Alice then got up and hugged James.

"Hey Alice, i brought Mr. Teddy for today." said James. He thought it was a good idea to bring his bear given how Alice likes to play house.

After playing house for an hour James got a great idea. "Hey Alice let's go to WWW!"

"I'm not sure we're aloud outside without an adult." said Alice.

" I was gonna ask Neville." said James.

"Okay then " Alice said excitedly. They then went over to Neville and Alice asked "Hey can you take us to WWW, dad ?"

"Sure, just let me get my coat." said Neville.

One quick walk to WWW later.

"Hey uncle George, you remember Alice do you" James said to George.

"Hey kids I've got nothing new for you today, but feel free to get a treat on me of course." said George.

Alice and James went over to the treats section, Alice then said to James "Hey James, wanna have a kiss?"

"What?" asked James. Alice then took his hand and gave him one of the kiss chocolates "Oh that was funny."

After their trip to WWW they made it back to the Leaky Cauldron, Ginny said "Come on James, time to go"

"Okay, bye Alice, i'll see you next time." said James.

"Bye James, let me go get your teddy." said Alice. A minute later she came back with his teddy and hugged James good bye.

James then went home looking forward to next week.

 **Well that's it for this chapter, see you in the next one.**


End file.
